The book Mishap
by darkmind224
Summary: In this story the book of shadows got attacked. The book has gone crazy. Witch messes with the spells and the family. They have to figure out how to fix every thing. How to send 2 old people back to where they where they went after they died.


The day started off as any other Piper was down stares cooking bacon and eggs. She was dressed in a short black skirt that was about 3 inches above her knees her shirt was red and short sleeve v neck top. Well phoebe was lying in her bad sound a sleep, Curled up in a ball where her blanket was hugging her. Well Paige Was jumping into the shower .Leo was walking into the living room so he could see what was on. Dressed in gray short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The boys Weight and Chris were sound asleep.

When a loud crash came from the addict. Piper ran up the stare and could hear her sister foot steps flowing behind her. She finally got up the stare to find a demon mumbling some thing. The demon was short about 5 ft and muscular and he was wearing normal clothing though. Piper exploded him before her sister got up stares. But when they got up stares Piper was looking in the book of shadow mumbling a spell. Well Paige was in nothing but a towel and her hair still had soap in it. Phoebe was in sponge bob P.J.S.

"Piper why are you casting a spell?" Said Phoebe

"Oh it's a spell to keep the demon that was just here and his kind away." Piper said but little did she know the book of shadows was all messed up. When she cast that spell it brought back 3 people. Prue Cole and James they had all been killed. When the all of a sudden appeared in the room.

"Uuuhh Piper I don't think you read the right spell." Said Paige still standing there holding up a towel. James was one of Paige's ex boy friend. Well a demon killed him but Piper and Phoebe never knew because it happened when they first met and she did not want to share every thing with them then. James began to walk are around her.

"Well look who we got here, my x in a towel how interesting." Said James

"Oh and if it ant my x wife in her pjs." said Cole

"Oh you to shut up! I'm going to finish my shower so we can fix this mess and send these 3 back." Paige said

"Wait if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Prue said

"Well Prue that's your baby sister Paige, Paige that's your older sister Prue." Said Piper. Paige just walked down stares after that and got back in the shower.

"I'm out of here." Cole said

"No you're not going any where!" said Phoebe

"Why did you miss me?" Cole said Phoebe started laughing.

"Me missing a husband from hell? Hahahaha that's funny"

"Well then I am going now" said Cole.

"No don't go Cole we need you here so we can figure out what happened and turn the spell back around to fix it" said Piper

"Hey what is up with Paige why didn't she want to I don't say some thing to me like hi sister I never met." Prue said

"Well she probly did not want to meet you wearing just a towel." Well I'm going to go get dressed now. Said Phoebe walk down stare into her room. James began to walk near the stares.

"Where do you think your going?" Said Piper

"I was just going to get some coffee." Said James

"Ok will all together go get coffee and drink it together." Said Piper

Well Paige was in her room sitting. She was now wearing black long pants and a red slick short sleeve shirt with ruffles, her hair was thrown up in a bun.

"Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo." Paige whispered. Just then Leo orbed in the room.

"Paige why are you calling me?" Said Leo

"You did not tell No body down stares that you were coming to see me did you?" Paige asked

"No why?" Leo asked

"Can I talk to you?" Paige asked

"Yes of course." Said Leo.

"Well you have to promise that u won't tell my sisters or Cole or any one."

"Why would I tell Cole?" Leo said

"Leo that is beside the point" said Paige

"Sorry but yeah we can talk." Leo said

"Well you might want to have a seat." Paige said as she pointed to her bed right next to her.

"Ok." Leo said. As he sat down.

"Well I don't know how to say this but I kind a don't want to have anything do with Prue. I'm afraid that it might open the box that it took me so long to get shut. I mean well I always wanted to be as good as her. Well I don't want to feel the way I felt at the beginning." Paige said

"You can't tell me you're jealous of her again I mean look how much you accomplished over the years." Said Leo.

"Well she was the all mighty Prue why wouldn't I?" she said.

"Paige you know you can't compare to her to you are to different people, You have to different powers." Said Leo.

"We have 1 power alike. We can both move things." Paige said

"Hers she can only move it with her mind You can call any thing and move it out of sight." Leo said


End file.
